She's All I Need
by Dragonball Love
Summary: All Goku Needs Is A Change In Life.. Can True Love Change Him For The Good? (High School AU)
1. 1) The Raven Haired Angel

Hey guys! It's ChibiMoon Saiyan here! Yes I'm publishing my first ever fanfic and I'm SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ IT!

It is a Gochi story so if you don't like that couple simple don't read this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z :)

Enjoy!

"Son Goku?! For once can you pay attention in class?!" Mr. Popo yelled. Goku immediately perked up. "Sorry sir!" He nervously replied. Mr. Popo huffed and turned around, facing the chalkboard and continuing on with the math lesson. Goku sighed and laid his head on the table, his eyes roaming around the classroom trying to find something entertaining. He proceeded to stare at the clock.

'11:45 A.M'

Goku groaned silently. 15 more minutes until lunch break. His stomach was gonna explode in hunger earthquakes any second by now! He slowly slipped his phone out of his pocket, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. He turned it on, quickly typed in the passcode and clicked on Messages.

Kakarot where TF are you?? the show is about to start /

DAMN IT! He forgot all about the plan he and Vegeta made! A famous metal band called FourStar were having a concert in Satan City. Vegeta and Goku both planned on skipping school to see it, but his clueless brain made him forget about it.

He was screwed.

Immediately he stood up. "Err.. Mr. Popo? May I be excused to use the restroom?" He asked politely. Mr. Popo slowly turned around, as if he felt he was being watched. "Answer this question and I'll let you go." He said calmly. Everybody in the class laughed. Goku groaned mentally.

"Can you recite your 12 times table?" Mr. Popo asked.

Damn it! If there's one thing Goku absolutely hated, it was multiplication. Heck he hadn't even memorized his 7x table!

"Umm.. 12.. 24.. 36.." Goku's mind went blank. "78?" He said quickly. Everybody laughed, finding Goku's answer humorous. Mr. Popo was not amused.

"Silent!" The laughter died. Mr. Popo stared back at Goku. "You're excused." He said, not wanting to deal with the situation. However the bell rung, and everyone ran out.

Perfect timing.

Goku grabbed his backpack and zoomed down the hallway. Taking a left then a right, he exited school and grabbed his car keys. Immediately after unlocking the door and buckling his seatbelt, he got out his phone and replied to Vegeta's text.

Be there in 5 mins _

you are a moron

;) i know

Goku turned on the engine and zoomed away on the streets, his car tires leaving burns on the coal roads. "God can I ever remember anything?!" He lectured himself as he turned the steering wheel.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he arrived at the arena. Cars and fans flooding the roads, shoving and pushing each other to see the hit metal band. He had no choice but to park his car behind a grocery store.

Being the tall and muscular guy he was, he was able to push his way through the arena. He managed to crouch down and sneak into the arena past the security guard.

He got out his phone and started typing in a text.

Hey I'm here, where r u??

Turn around clown

Goku turned around and was met with Vegeta's scowling face. He gave out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe hey Vegeta!" Vegeta wasn't amused. "Next time we plan something, maybe actually show up?" He said smartly. Goku smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly everything darkened, the spotlights flashed on. The concert was starting. The host came on stage, his booming voice echoing across the arena.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO FOURSTAR'S FIRST 2019 CONCERT!"

The audience screamed and yelled excitingly.

"AND NOW MAY I WELCOME THE ONE.. THE ONLY.. FOURSTAR!"

4 members walked on the stage. The audience screamed. "OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" One fan yelled. Goku whooped, giving a peace sign.

FourStar consisted of 4 members: Broly, Shallot and his twin brother Giblet, and Android 17.

Heavy metal music started to flood everyone's ears, only that built up the excitement even more. Broly's loud voice rang across, sparking even more excitement.

This was going to be a great concert..

The concert was still going on, fans waving their arms in the air. Vegeta smirked, as he filmed the performance with his phone, wanting to post it on social media.

While everyone else was enjoying the show, Goku took his phone out to check the time.

'12:54'

Classes were about to begin in 15 minutes. He knew that he had to go soon but he wanted to stay longer. He tapped on Vegeta's shoulder, interrupting his filming.

Vegeta frowned as he pressed the pause button and huffed. "What?" He mumbled. Goku showed him the time on his phone. Vegeta read it and rolled his eyes.

"Relax clown he have plenty of time." He said and continued his filming. Goku sighed. If there's one thing he knew about Vegeta, it was that he would never get anything through his mind.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Vegeta shooed him away with his hand. Goku excused himself, trying to squeeze himself through the crowd. He managed to get out of the large crowd, and looked around trying to fix a restroom-

WHAM!

He bumped into someone, knocking them down to the floor. "Oww.." He heard a female voice. He opened his eyes after the hard impact and quietly gasped.

"I'm so sorry lady are you okay?" He asked with a concern tone in his voice. He held his hand out and felt pale white fingers grasping his. They felt soft and sent a warm feeling through his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, be more careful next time." She said chuckling a bit. Goku nervously laughed back.

He then gasped after seeing her full appearance. She had a beautiful pale complexion, her midnight black eyes accompanied her skin. She was tall and slender yet had the most perfect curves. Goku could see her toned arms, not a single hair on them. She had a swan like neck, and long thick eyelashes, as if a butterfly was standing on the tip of her eyelid. She had long raven black hair, that looked so silky. He was sure that no other woman had such silky hair before. Her plump lips pulled up into a heartwarming smile, that could make even the most depressed person smile.

"Err.. well see ya later." She said and she walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

If Goku wasn't atheist, he could've sworn what he saw was a real life angel.

(To Be Continued)

RR! Will be updated soon!


	2. 2) Who's A Princess?

Back with another chapter! I already got a review and I'm really happy, so here's a lightning fast update

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z :)

Enjoy!

"Kakarot? Kakarot? KAKAROT!"

Vegeta's booming voice snapped Goku out of his fantasy world. "Huh?" He had a dazed look on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "C'mon classes start in 10 minutes clown! I bet the stalls smell like shit for you to he gone so long! Now hurry up!" Vegeta yelled.

During the ride back to school, Goku could not stop thinking about the beautiful woman he bumped into earlier. 'Man I wonder where she is now..' He thought. He secretly parked his car across from the school, and tiptoed into the school building. As soon as he entered, the bell rang and kids flooded the hallways opening and closing their lockers.

Goku quickly ran to the boy's locker room to change for Gym. 'Good thing I didn't miss this class..' He loved working out and exercising, it was one of his passions.

He slipped on his white t-shirt and black gym shorts, tied his sneakers and ran to the gym. There he saw one of his best friends Krillin. The former monk was talking to one of the most popular girls in school - Maron.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku yelled, as he walked towards his friend. Maron looked up and blushed as she gazed upon Goku's perfect body. "Oh my.." she murmured. Krillin noticed this and on the inside was fuming with jealousy.

"Maron! Hurry and come over here!" An orange haired girl yelled. "Coming Angela!" But before she left she winked at Goku seductively. Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion, making Maron giggle and skip away.

"Goku.. how many times do you have to steal a girl from me?" Krillin said, crossing his arms. Goku laughed.

"Ah Krillin you'll find your girl one day." Goku said as he patted his shoulder.

Krillin huffed but sighed and smiled in defeat. When it came to his friend he never failed to make him smile, which was why he was stuck with him so long.

"Alright class drop down and give me 25 push ups and curl ups!" Yelled Coach Piccolo. As everyone did their warm ups, Goku was in a fantasy world, thinking about the mystery girl he bumped into.

'Damn it I wish I knew her name!' Goku thought.

After 3 warm up laps and a game of football everybody was called into the gym.

"Wonder what Coach Piccolo is going to announce.." Goku murmured as everybody sat on the bleachers, waiting for the green P.E Coach's announcement.

Coach Piccolo, Principal Kami and Vice Principal King Kai all entered the gym. Principal Kami cleared his throat, silencing everyone.

"Good afternoon students. I have some quite important news. Next week a very special student will be transferring here at Orange Star High."

Everybody started whispering.

"This student is of royal blood, and I expect all of you to treat her with great respect."

As soon as Principal Kami mentioned the word 'royal', everybody gasped.

"This student is none other than her Royal Highness of the Ox Kingdom, Princess Chi-Chi."

Everybody went wild.

"THE Princess Chi-Chi! Oh boy I could definitely go on a date or two with her!" Krillin said drooling.

"Who is she?" Goku asked in a very casual tone. Krillin's jaw dropped. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS?!"

Goku raised his hands helplessly. "Chill Krillin, no I don't know who she is!" Goku argued back. Krillin blinked a few times, and rubbed his forehead. He sighed and chuckled.

"Okay honestly why am I surprised? Your Son Goku the most simplest guy to ever exist. Wait here." Krillin said. He quickly ran to get his backpack, and came back again.

He unzipped the front zipper, took out a blue folder, the inside of it green. He scattered through the papers in it.

"Aha! Found it." He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Goku. Goku eyed Krillin, a confused look in his face. He unfolded it.

His eyes widened.

It was the girl he bumped into earlier.

(To Be Continued) _

And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon!


	3. 3) Volunteering

Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you for all the sweet reviews you've left :) I am so happy!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z)

Enjoy!

"Kakarot, eat your dinner." Bardock's rough voice ringing across the dinner table, reaching Goku's ears. He picked up his chopsticks and slowly started sipping his noodles.

"Kakarot is everything alright?" His mother Gine asked him in her sweet motherly voice. Goku raised his head up and flashed his trademark smile.

"Don't worry Mom I'm fine.. just a little tired from school and stuff.. hehe.." He said, trying to make up an excuse.

Then there was silence.

"I heard Princess Chi-Chi is transferring to your school on Monday." Bardock's said after a tense moment of silence, expecting a reply.

Nothing.

"I also heard the Vice Principal King Kai is looking for a suitable student that is willing to give her a tour around the school."

Goku immediately looked up, his eyes lit up. Bardock smirked and shaked his head. His son was still the same after all these years of raising him.

"You should volunteer, I think you would be perfect." Bardock said, as he stood up from the table and started to help Gine wash the dishes.

"You think so?" Goku cheekily asked. Gine laughed and pinched Goku's left cheek. "We know so." She cheerily replied back.

"Remember you have to volunteer by Sunday." She said, as she started drying the dishes. Goku gave her thumbs up before heading off to bed.

Friday and Saturday rolled by, and before Goku knew it was Sunday. He woke up early at 6:00 A.M, wanting to be the first one there. He took a quick shower, changed into sweatpants, a grey t-shirt and a sports jacket. He grabbed a bagel from the fridge and gobbled it down.

As soon as he got his shoes on and his phone in his pocket, he zoomed out of his house and unlocked his car. He buckled his seatbelt and pressed his foot hard on the gas pedal.

In less than 5 minutes he arrived. He checked his phone.

'7:08' it read.

According to the school's website, volunteers had to be at the gym by 7:15. He was just in time. He exited his car slamming the door shut and walked up the steps to the entrance.

He arrived at the gym by 7:13. He could see a few people sitting on the bleachers, probably people who also wanted to volunteer. He groaned in his head.

'I better be chosen or else..'

He sat down on the bleachers and sighed. He reached into his pocket pulling out the photo of his raven Haired angel.

Well she wasn't his YET. He asked Krillin if he could keep the photo for future purposes and Krillin was fine with it. He never knew anyone could possess such enchanting beauty. In the photo, she wore a long blue medieval like gown with Bishop sleeves. Her long raven black hair cascading down her back like a waterfall.

God she was so beautiful.

Sooner enough Vice Principal King Kai came out, holding a clipboard. He cleared his throat, grabbing everybody's attention.

"I thank everybody in this room who has volunteered to show the Princess around the school, but as you know we can only choose ONE of you."

Everybody tensed up.

"Alright when I call your name step forward… Jeice?"

The long white haired guy stood up, raising his hand. "Here!" He said. King Kai nodded his head towards his office. Jeice entered in.

A few minutes later he exited, a big grin on his face.

"Alright next person.. 16?"

A giant red haired guy stood up and entered his office. For the rest of the time, King Kai called off people on his list one by one. Goku sighed, slowly losing his patience.

'C'mon are they ever going to get to me?!'

After what seemed like an eternity, two words came out of King Kai's mouth that made Goku beam.

"Son Goku?" Goku immediately stood up. "That's me!" And he went in his office. He saw King Kai sitting at his desk, a pen and clipboard in both of his hands.

"Now let's begin.. you have been reported as a genuinely good person, who treats everybody equally. You are a very calm and simple minded person. However you do cause quite a lot of disruptions and minor arguments in class once in a while."

Goku screamed in his head.

King Kai analyzed his clipboard. "Alright I'm going to ask you a few questions.. how would you treat Princess Chi-Chi?"

"I would treat her with the most dignity and respect. I would answer all her questions and help her learn on how to be a student here. I would never take advantage of her." Goku said. He meant it all from the bottom of his heart.

King Kai nodded, satisfied with the answer as he scribbled it down on his clipboard. "Alrighty last question.. why are you volunteering?"

Goku tensed. He couldn't just say 'oh because I bumped into her at a concert and I think she's hot as hell' no he couldn't! He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of an answer. All of a suddenly his mind was lit with an idea.

"Because I'm willing to be a friend to anyone."

King Kai had a surprised look on his face, but scribbled down Goku's answer on his clipboard. "Alright thank you Goku you may leave." He said. Goku stood up from his seat and politely thanked King Kai.

While he waited on the bleachers, King Kai came out his office. Everybody was silence. He cleared his throat.

"After going over every answer and candidate I've chosen the most suitable one. The person who will take Princess Chi-Chi on the tour guide is none other then…"

Silence was heard for a moment.

"Son Goku."

(To Be Continued)

And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon!

tevinssj7: Thank you! :)

Dai093: Thank you! And don't worry I will continue

GoChi2: Thank you! I love Gochi so much! They are my most favorite couple ever 33 and I do agree we need more stories on them! And don't worry I will update as often as I can :)


	4. 4) Tiger

**_Hey guys back with another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews you've left, they really are encouraging me to continue on with this story :)_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z)_**

**_Enjoy! _**

The sound of an alarm beeping alerted Goku, waking him up. He yawned as he stretched his sore limbs out. By the time he was fully awake, reality hit him as he realized what today was.

Monday. The day he was going to give Princess Chi-Chi a tour around the school.

Goku immediately hopped out of bed, stripping out his night clothes and showering. He quickly dried his hair and brushed his teeth, and found an appropriate set of clothing to wear.

He dashed by the kitchen, in a hurry to get his shoes and bag. 'No time for breakfast, I have to be there pronto!' He left the house, almost forgetting to lock the door.

In less than a second he was in his car speeding away in a hurry to get to school. His heart beating faster by every traffic light he passed.

He finally arrived and parked his car by the gym. He got out his phone and checked the time.

'7:10'

He had 5 minutes. Perfect.

He still remembered the feeling he felt when bumping into her at the concert a while ago.. it was a feeling he had never experienced. It made him feel tingly and warm and so bubbly inside.

His thoughts were interrupted as Vice Principal King Kai walked towards him.

"Goku good to see that you came early." King Kai said.

"Well you said to treat the princess with the greatest respect right?" Goku said with a wink.

King Kai smiled. "I did say that. Now let's hurry, we don't want to keep the Princess waiting." King Kai said.

Goku's eyes widened. She was in the office right now?! His palms started to sweat, his heart beating faster. The tingly feeling jolted through his spine. His mind didn't even realize that he was 5 doors away from the office as he followed behind King Kai.

On the outside be looked fine but on the inside he was screaming! Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they were outside Principal Kami's office.

'Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my god oh my god' His thoughts bouncing everywhere in his mind. Yet he couldn't deny the excitement he was feeling.

"Wait here." King Kai said as walked into the office. A few seconds passed by as Goku waited.

The door opened.

Goku's heartbeat increased.

Two men with tuxedos and sunglasses came out, their faces having unreadable yet stern expressions.

Goku gulped, judging by their appearance they had to be Princess Chi-Chi's security guards. One of them with dirty blonde hair walked up to Goku. He pulled his sunglasses all the way down to the bridge of his nose.

"You listen up here commoner. I expect you treat the princess with the most respect and dignity. Otherwise you'll be begging at our knees." He threateningly said.

"Connor leave him be. I'm fine." A feminine voice said.

Goku looked up and gasped. Standing right in front of him was HER. His raven haired angel. Princess Chi-Chi.

Goku went down on his knees, bowing. "Your majesty." He said without second thought. He then felt soft hands on his shoulders, the hands he felt at the concert. He looked up at her angelic face.

She smiled her heartwarming smile. "No need for that, I'm a student right now not a princess am I clear?" She said in a jokingly stern voice, smirking. Goku was turned on by her voice.

'Damn it can't I just control myself for once?!' He thought in his mind.

Principal Kami walked out. "Son Goku, I have my trust in you. Make sure you are by her side at all times." He said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." He said, smiling his cheeky grin. Chi-Chi lightly blushed in affection at his smile, without Goku noticing.

"The guards and I will be in the counselor's room, if you need us come down there." And with that said Principal Kami and the security guards left, leaving Goku and Chi-Chi together.

"So Chi-Chi? Do you have your schedule with you?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi nodded and took out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. Goku then noticed the way Chi-Chi was dressed.

She wore skin tight jeans, red Converses, a white t-shirt and a blue sports jacket. She wore a red bandanna around her forehead, and had her long hair tied in a low ponytail. Two strands of hair hanging down the sides of her ears.

Definitely the opposite of what a Princess would wear, but he liked it. It showed off her figure as well.

'Control yourself Goku!' He yelled at himself in his mind.

"Here it is." Chi-Chi said as she handed him the folded paper. He unfolded it and took a quick glance at it.

**_1) History _**

**_2) Science_**

**_3) Cooking_**

**_4) Math_**

**_5) Lunch_**

**_6) Gym_**

**_7) English_**

**_8) Computer Science_**

Jackpot! He shared Math, Gym and English with her. This day couldn't get any better than this. "Cool! You and I share some classes." He told her. Chi-Chi smiled, and she gave a thumbs up. Goku felt his heart flutter.

"Well.. shall we continue on with the tour?" He asked.

Chi-Chi laughed, shaking her head. "C'mon Tiger let's not waste anymore time." She said walking past him.

Goku's eyes widened. Tiger? Though he actually quite liked the nickname. He smiled and ran to catch up with her. "So, what's it like being a princess?" He asked her as he led her to her History class.

She shrugged. "Eh, honestly it's not even that fun. People expect you to drink tea all time and wear frilly gowns." She shuddered. "I'd rather eat a rodent." She openly said. Goku laughed, he liked her sense of humor.

"Anyways, I'm just happy I'm able to go to a public school.. all my life I've been homeschooled. It sucks really, all my tutors were really mean to me." She said.

Goku's smile faded away. Seeing Chi-Chi sad hit him hard. "Aww, don't be sad Chi." He then froze. Did he just give the princess a nickname? But Chi-Chi didn't seem to mind. She giggled.

"Y'know I actually like that nickname. How about that? I call you Tiger, and in return you call me Chi. Deal?"

Goku smiled. "Deal." He said with a wink.

**_And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon! _**


	5. 5) Lunch

Hey guys back with another chapter! Thank you all for the amazing reviews you've left! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Enjoy!

Goku laid his head on the table, bored out of his mind. He absolutely LOATHED history class. He took a few glances at the clock, but the time was ticking so slowly.

He wanted to go to Math class SO badly. No it wasn't because he liked math he despised it. But today he would see Chi-Chi in that class. Nobody sat with him in that class, so he was hoping that the teacher would have her sit next to him.

"Alright class we have about 2 more minutes. You may pack up and wait by the door."

FINALLY! He could get the hell out of here! He shoved his books and pencils in his very unorganized backpack, slunged it over his shoulder.

The bell rang and he ran out of the class shoving people, ignoring their yells at him. He ran upstairs and took a left, nearly silding down the hall. As he entered the class, he noticed that he was the first one to enter.

Mr. Popo turned around and gasped.

"Goku? Why you're here quite early."

Goku grinned, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously laughing.

"Hehe yeah I thought I'd be here early cause why not?"

He could see Mr. Popo wasn't entirely convinced by his answer, but remained silent and turned around as he finished writing the lesson on the board.

Goku sat down at his desk, watching his classmates coming in one by one.

'Huh strange where's Chi-Chi? I did show her this was her math class.'

Finally, his eyes lit up as he saw HER walk in the classroom. She was beautiful. She had her hair up entirely in a bun, no bangs at all as well as two thin strands of hair hanging by the side of her face. She wore a white t-shirt with a black sportsjacket and tight jeans. Her schoolbag hanging over her right shoulder.

Mr. Popo smiled and they both shook hands.

"A pleasure for you to be in our class your highness." He said. Chi-Chi blushed.

"Please call me Chi-Chi." She said.

Mr. Popo smiled. "Chi-Chi, feel free to sit wherever you like."

"Thank you." She said. As she walked around, she heard a voice and turned around.

"Hey sweetcheeks! Come sit here." Yelled Jeice. Chi-Chi huffed and looked away. She smiled when she saw Goku as he waved his arm.

"Hey Tiger, I forgot you were in this class." She said as she walked towards him.

"Heh well here I am." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Chi-Chi smiled. There was something about this man that made her heart warm up. Usually she avoided guys and such, but this goofball lit up her day.

"I just realized, I never got to know your name. May I ask what it is?"

"Well my birth name is Kakarot, but I go by my nickname Goku." He said with a grin.

"Goku huh? So you read Journey to the West?"

"Yeah! I love that book!"

"I read it all the time when I was in 3rd grade."

Goku smiled. He had so much fun when talking to Chi-Chi. "Wanna sit with me?" He asked.

Chi-Chi smiled and sat herself next to him. Yep it was official, Math was her favorite class.

Soon the lesson was over and everyone ran out to the quad to eat lunch. While Goku was ready to leave the class, he saw Chi-Chi still sitting at her desk.

"Hey Chi class is over. It's lunchtime." He said.

Chi-Chi looked up in surprise. "Lunchtime? I did not know that. Schools have lunchtime?"

Goku nearly gasped in horror. But then he remembered that she was homeschooled all her life, and that this was her first time being in a public school.

"Well welcome to public school. Yes we have lunchtime here. May I accompany you to the Cafeteria?" He asked as he held his hand out to her.

She lightly blushed and smiled as she took hold of his hand. Coming in contact with Goku's soft yet leathery skin sparked a familiar feeling in her somehow.

'Huh, why does this familiar?' She asked herself as she and Goku left the classroom and quietly walked to the Cafeteria.

When they arrived Goku showed her the lunchline, and they both waited for their turn. Then he showed her the lunch trays and how to pick a meal. There were plenty of options to choose from, such as burgers, pizza slices, salads and chicken wings. Goku being the foodie he was grabbed two plates worth of chicken wings, burgers and pizza, as well as a few sidedishes such as pudding and chips. Chi-Chi picked a burger, some fruit and a strawberry smoothie. Goku even paid for her lunch.

While Goku usually sat with his friends he decided that he wanted to sit with Chi-Chi alone. They both found a bench to sit on.

"Time to dig in!" Goku scarfed down his food, some crumbs spilling out of his mouth.

Chi-Chi stared at him in wonder but then bursted out laughing. Goku stopped eating, wondering what she found was humorous.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen anyone eat like that! You pig!" She then resumed to laugh again.

Goku smiled, swallowed his food and laughed with her. He then realized something.

He was in love with Chi-Chi.

And we're gonna stop there! RR! Will be updated soon!


	6. 6) She Loves Him?

Hey guys back with another chapter! Thank you for all the amazing reviews everyone has left :)

It really is encouraging me to continue with this story! I'm planning on having around 25 chapters in this fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Enjoy!

WARNING: Mature Content

"So Chi? Do you like it here?" Goku asked as he and Chi-Chi walked around the Quad, waiting for Gym class to start.

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. "Waaay better then being homeschooled. It was so boring, plus we never had any lunch break."

"Well what do you think of the food here?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "It was pretty good for school food." Chi-Chi said.

Goku smiled, as his eyes lit up thinking of the hot cafeteria food.

"Y'know I can tell you're a foodie. If you'd like I can cook you something and bring it to school."

Goku eyed widened. W-w-what?!

"YOU.. CAN.. COOK?!" Goku was salivating at the thought of eating a meal made by Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Yes tiger I can cook. Didn't you look at my schedule? I take cooking classes."

Goku nearly slapped himself. Of course he remembered! For god's sake he showed her the cooking class!

"Heh heh, yeah I forgot." He openly admitted.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well what do you want me to cook for you? I can make pretty much anything really."

Goku thought and thought. They were toooooo many choices to pick from. Rice, pasta, sushi, tacos, burgers, donuts, fried chicken...

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Chi-Chi take out a piece of paper and pencil from her schoolbag and handed it to him.

Goku blinked a couple times, unaware of what to do. Chi-Chi giggled. "Write down what you want me to cook for you Tiger." She said with a wink.

Goku smiled and immediately scribbled down all the foods he desired. He handed it to her as she folded it and carefully stuffed it in her pocket.

"So wanna walk to Gym? Bell rings in about 3 minutes." He suggested.

Chi-Chi sexily walked past him, her hips slightly swaying. Goku gulped as he stared at her tone legs. "C'mon tiger." She said as she was already ahead of him. Goku ran to catch up with her.

By the time they reached the locker rooms the bell rung. Chi-Chi went into the girl's locker room while Goku went into the boy's locker room. He swiftly changed into his P.E clothes. While he tied his sneakers, he realized something.

He didn't write down shrimp tacos on the food list he gave to Chi-Chi. No way on hell's name was he going to let that slide!

'She's probably done changing right now. It wouldn't hurt to sneak in and quickly add it to the list.'

He then left the locker room and managed to find the girl's locker room. Surprisingly it was unlocked.

'It's called a _locker room_ for a reason..' He thought.

He walked in, looking through the rows of lockers. It was empty, or at least he thought so.

As he was about to leave, he heard footsteps. He looked around. Nothing. He then took a peek into the third locker row, and saw a sight that made him drop his jaw.

There in all of her glory, stood Chi-Chi in nothing but a white thong. Her clothes scattered on the floor, as she picked one by one and shoved them into her locker.

She turned around, her big luscious breasts exposed. Goku turned crimson, his mouth dried up as he saw her chest bounce when she pulled her gym shorts up. They were a perfect size to him.

He felt a bulge in his shorts. Goddammit the one thing he hated about being a man. He continued staring at her beautiful angelic figure.

He noticed squares on her stomach. Squinting, he realized she had her own pair of abs! He never imagined Chi-Chi working out. Was she maybe a martial artist?

He shook the thought. Nah, she was a princess. Princesses don't do martial rights, right?

He did remember watching Mulan when he was a little kid, but she wasn't a _princess._Chi-Chi then clasped on a black sports bra, slipped on her t-shirt, and exited the locker room through the other exit.

Goku breathed out a sigh of relief. God knows what would happen if she caught him and his large.. _ahem_.. oogling and staring at her body.

He ran out to the gym, and saw her sitting on the bleachers, minding her own business. As he was about to approach her, Maron ran up to him. She grabbed his arm, clinging on to him.

"Ohh Goku, what are you doing here all alone?" She asked, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

Goku felt extremely uncomfortable with Maron oogling over him as if he was a big teddy bear.

"Err Maron.. could you please let me go?" He said with a small grunt.

Maron giggled in a very flirtish way. She kissed his cheek, rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

"You are such a cutie. How about I call you hottie mc hot hot?" She whispered hotly in his hear.

Ok hottie mc what what?

'No thanks I prefer Tiger thank you very much..'

He managed to finally escape Maron's grasp. He quickly walked to the bleachers as he sat down next to Chi-Chi.

"Hey watcha doing?" He asked her.

"Just taking a look around here, my first time being in a public gym. My dad has his own gym in the castle, so I would work out there."

'So she does work out!' He exclaimed in his mind.

"Cool you work out? What type of exercises did you do?" He asked.

"Hmm.. I did weight lift training, I did gymnastics, I did track.. swimming.. ooh and I was taught martial arts!"

Goku's eyes widened. SHE did martial arts?! He was loving this raven haired angel more and more everyday...

"No way! You're a martial artist too?! We have to spar sometime!"

Chi-Chi laughed. One thing she loved about Goku was his enthusiasm. It made her day brighter.

She loved everything about Goku really. Besides the fact that he was a very goodlooking man, he was gentle, compassionate, kind, honest, funny, he was like an angel.

Though she only knew him for a week or so, the two were already hanging out almost everyday.

At just like that she knew it. She loved Goku.

And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon :)


	7. 7) Home

Hey guys back with another chapter! This chapter is going to dive into Chi-Chi's past about her homeschool life, and it will be in Chi-Chi's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z :)

Enjoy!

(Chi-Chi's POV)

Home. It's supposed to be a child's favorite place, a paradise for them. But for me it was hell.

I hated home, of course I loved my dad and all but that's the only reason I chose to live in that hellhole.

Anyone would think that living in a castle would be a dream come true..

The richness, the elegance, the lifestyle...

Nope. Nuh uh, it's all a big fat lie.

Why do I hate my home? The place where I was raised and taken care of? Why am I so ungrateful for that large castle?

School. I was homeschooled pretty much all my life until I was in my Junior year.

Why? My father said it was "a better and more proper eduaction life for me."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

My tutors were the worst. In all I had 6 tutors. The first tutor tutored me in kindergarten through 2nd grade. She stopped though because her husband was diagnosed with lung cancer.

She was the nicest out of all my tutors, though she was quite strict when it came to tests. But I miss her.

The second tutor taught me in 3rd grade to 4th grade, like the other tutor he left because his girlfriend died in a car crash. But I never liked him, he never helped me when I was confused on something and would call me dumb because of it. God he was such an asshole.

The third tutor tutored me for only half of 5th grade, because of an incident that happened between us. While she was teaching me division, I accidentally dropped my pencil box (which was made out of metal) and it dropped on her toe, breaking it. She got extremely mad at me and my father and quit her job.

The fourth tutor tutored me for the rest of 5th grade, but she left too because she got evicted from her home. I liked her because she reminded me of my first tutor. She had autumn colored hair which was curled up, and large green eyes.

My fifth tutor was the worst tutor ever. He tutored me all throughout middle school, which was 6th through 8th grade. God I hated him so much. He yelled at me, hit me and threatened me. He would smoke in our garden, and drink sometimes too. He was the reason why I would have nightmares every single night.

So why didn't I tell my dad?

A few years back my mom passed away from an unknown virus, and it tore my dad apart. He started having mood swings and would neglect his royal duties. Because of this, the citizens started to hate him. It wasn't until one day an old homeless man snuck into our garden because he was hungry. He stole a few vegetables and was caught by my dad.

My dad who was not in his right state of mind started beating him up, and the poor man died from his injuries.

I remember witnessing his death, as his frail body fell towards the ground just a few feet away from me. I froze in terror.

Everybody was in rage after hearing about what my dad did. Soon he apologized, and he donated money to old man's family. And just like that people forgot about his sins and loved him again.

If I had told my dad about my tutor, there is no doubt he would have hurt him or even worse killed him. Now obviously I wouldn't have mind if the tutor died, but if my dad killed another man the entire village would've started to hate him all over again, and I don't want to go back to those dark times.

Soon he left because of family issues, and I had another tutor who taught me in my freshman and sophomore year.

And that after that, my dad decided I was ready to be enrolled in public school. I remember he announced the news while we were eating dinner and I nearly choked on my food.

I was so happy! I remember nearly yelling 'I'M FREE!' My dad said I would be given a tour guide around the school by another student.

And that student was none other then Son Goku.

There was something about him that made my heart burst into pride. When he smiled, it was like the whole world smiled with him. He was very compassionate, and always listened to what I had to say.

I fell in love with him, more and more everyday. I admired him so much.

But does he feel the same way for me? Does he view me more then just a friend?

Or is our bond a brother and sister like bond?

All I know is that my first year of public school is going to be great.. because of him.

And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon :)


	8. 8) Girls

Hey guys back with another chapter! Thank you all for leaving reviews, again they really do help encourage me to continue with this story :)

I would like to thank ElisaJ and GoChi2 for their amazing reviews they left, I thank you both and I will continue this story for you guys :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Enjoy!

"Hey Chi, can I tell you something?"

Goku and Chi-Chi were eating lunch outside, sitting on one of the benches.

Chi-Chi took a quick sip of her lemonade. "Yeah sure Goku what's up?"

"I don't know if you remember, but a while ago I bumped into you at FourStar concert.."

Chi-Chi's mind was blank for a moment. She did remember going to a FourStar concert a week before she transferred..

And then it hit her! That man who helped her up, those warm fingers she held onto...

It was Goku!

"Oh my god I am so stupid!" She stood up. She laughed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course I remember you! I bumped into you by the restrooms! I knew you before I even knew you!"

Goku tilted his head in confusion, his innocent look implanted on his face, but soon he flashed his heartwarming smile.

Chi-Chi nearly broke into tears of joy, seeing his smile. Was this man an angel? He never failed to amaze her, even the simplest things he did left her in awe.

She wanted to do something, something she dreamt of doing ever since she looked into his eyes. She leaned towards his face, his handsome face just inches away from her's.

'It's just one little kiss..' She told herself.

Goku noticed how close her face was to his, he could smell her scent. It was amazing, a mix of vanilla and jasmine clouded his mind.

He noticed her closing her eyes, his eyes widened. Was she gonna..?

But he wanted her, so he closed his eyes and leaned in, their lips inches away.. He could already taste her.. just a little closer...

"GOKU!" A screechy voice yelling into his ears. Goku and Chi-Chi's dreamworld fell apart when Maron stomped over to him.

'Oh for the love of_!' He yelled in his mind.

"Goku! I was looking for you everywhere! Sit with me already!" She yelled, as she tugged on his arm like he was some ragdoll.

Goku cringed, he tried to pull away gentlly as he possible, as he didn't want to hurt Maron with his strength.

Chi-Chi stood up, forcing a smile on her face. Goku could tell she felt left out. "Well uhh.. I guess I'll go.. I have to go to Gym anyways.. See ya Goku!" And she walked away.

'No come back Chi!' His thoughts drifted away as Maron tugged on his arm again.

"C'mon Goku, just this once?" She pouted. Goku sighed, he might as well do it if it was just once. He stared to the bell, begging for it to ring.

He was shoved into the table where Maron sat with all her bimbo friends. There was Angela, Erasa, PiePie, Ranfan, Annin and Mai. They all giggled and started to girly talk with Goku.

"So Goku, have you been dating anyone lately?" Annin asked with a wink. Goku blushed, making the girls burst out into a girlish laugh, making Goku extremely uncomfortable.

'God if you exist I regret being atheist and I ask for you to end all this suffering..'

"No.." He murmured innocently. Everybody ooed at the news.

"Do you have somebody in mind?" PiePie asked in a very seductive manner. He then felt her fingers trailing down his pants-

RIIIING! He jumped out of his seat, as he grabbed his backpack.

"Sorry girls gotta head to gym! Don't wanna be late for my favorite class!" He blurted and zoomed out of the cafeteria.

Maron huffed as she crossed her arms. She knew that Goku had a thing for the Ox Princess.

She had to admit Chi-Chi was goodlooking in her own way, but was dust compared to her!

She was Maron! Maron Briefs! A member of the rich Brief family! She had it all! Money, looks, friends, popularity..

How dare Goku reject her? What was so great about Chi-Chi? She caught them nearly kissing at the benches. Oh but she stopped it. Nobody was going to steal a kiss from her guy.

She smirked. She wasn't going to let this Chi-Chi take away Goku from her. She was willing to do whatever it takes to make Goku hers.

Starting now!

AN: Yes I decided to make Maron a brief, if you are wondering how she is related to Bulma they are going to be cousins in this story. I know Bulma and 18 haven't made any appearances, but trust me they will later on! And don't worry Vegeta is going to be featured in the next chapter :)

Will be updated soon! :)


	9. 9) Friends

Hey guys back with another chapter! In this chapter Bulma and 18 will FINALLY be introduced!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Enjoy!

"Alright everyone, you guys can choose your own teams, at least 4 to 5 members. We're going to be playing soccer in the fields. So I expect you all to know the rules and play fairly. Any questions?"

Everybody was silent, and Coach Piccolo excused his class outside. Goku ran to find his group of friends.

"Hey! Tien! Krillin! Yamcha! Vegeta!" Goku waved his arms. They all met up with him, as they gave each other high fives and fist bumps.

"So Kakarot, have you managed to fuck her yet?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Goku groaned, and frowned. "Vegeta! Shut up! Y'know I don't take advantage of people."

Krillin snickered. "Y'know Goku anybody can tell that you have a thing for the the princess."

Goku blushed and turned around. All the guys laughed.

Chi-Chi looked around, trying to find a group to be part of. She wanted to be part of Goku's group but she didn't want seem clingy.

She kept looking around, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and around was face to face with a teal haired blue eyed girl. Her hair was tied in a ponytail like braid, and wore a hot pink ribbon that was secured on the top of her head. She had the same skin complexion as Chi-Chi, and had big expressive blue eyes.

"Hi, you're Princess Chi-Chi right?" She asked.

Chi-Chi nodded, blushing a bit.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bulma Briefs, daughter of Capsule Corp founder Dr. Briefs." She stuck her hand out.

"You're Bulma Briefs?! Wow! Pleasure to meet you." Chi-Chi shook her hand.

"Wanna be part of our team? I'll introduce to my other friends."

Chi-Chi smiled, thanked Bulma and happily followed her. She loved hanging out with Goku, but she wanted to socialize with other girls.

And here she was, friends with Bulma Briefs!

Chi-Chi then saw two other girls. One had long big blue hair, wore a red ribbon tied around her hair, securing her bangs. The other one was tall, and had shoulder length blonde hair, tucked behind her hair. She had long silver earrings.

"Chi-Chi, these are my friends Launch and Lazuli, but she goes by 18."

Chi-Chi smiled and waved her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ooh pleasure to meet you Princess!" Launch happily said.

"Welcome to the group Chi-Chi." 18 coolly said with a small smile.

Coach Piccolo blew his whistle. "Alright find a team to play against!" He yelled.

"Let's play against Ginyu's team." Vegeta said.

"Nah we always play against them, they suck." Krillin said.

Goku looked around, and smiled when he saw the team he wanted to play against.

"Let's play against them!" Goku pointed to Chi-Chi and the other girls.

Vegeta bursted out laughing. "Are you serious? You want us to play against a bunch of ladies? You're a perv Kakarot."

"Hate to say this but I kinda have to side with Vegeta on this one." Tien said.

Goku pouted. "Aww c'mon guys pleeease?! I really want to play against Chi! She's a martial artist!"

"Did you just call the princess 'Chi'?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, we gave each other nicknames. She calls me Tiger." Goku casaully admitted.

"What the heck Goku?! You should be telling us this stuff!" Krillin argued.

Goku didn't listen. "HEY! HEY CHI!" Goku yelled.

Chi-Chi turned around and smiled. "I think I found the team we're gonna play against."

Goku and his team walked towards Chi-Chi and her team. "Hey Tiger, wanna play against us?" She asked.

"Meet us on field 3." Goku said with a wink.

"You bet!" Chi-Chi gave a thumbs up, and they walked away.

"Damn Goku, how do you do that?" Yamcha asked.

"Do what?"

"Win the heart of a girl. And not just any girl, a freaking princess!"

Goku shrugged. "I know I like her, but I don't if she has feelings for me. I mean I'm just a clueless third class kid, and she's the future queen of an entire kingdom!"

Yamcha smiled sympathically and patted Goku on the shoulder.

"Ohhh Goku! Come play with us!" Yelled Maron as she trotted towards him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh god here comes Thotiana." Vegeta murmured.

"Sorry Maron, I'm already on a team." Goku said.

"Ok.. then play against us!" She blew a kiss at Goku. Angelina, Annin PiePie all winked at Goku.

Goku opened his mouth to speak but was interuppted by Vegeta.

"Does it look like we play against thots?! I didn't think so. Why don't you take your plastic surgery asses and go arouse some other foolish men who are blinded by lust?" And Vegeta stormed past them, Goku and the others followed him.

Maron growled, flipped him off and went to find another team to play against.

"It's about time you're here." 18 bluntly said.

Krillin laughed as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Sorry about that ladies. We were -"

"We were being surronded by flies who wouldn't leave us the fuck alone." Vegeta interuppted.

"Maron huh? I can't stand that bitch." Bulma said.

"What's your beef with her?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma sighed in defeat.

"Unfortunately that little hoe is my cousin."

"WHAT?! MARON IS YOUR COUSIN?!" Krillin screeched.

"Yeah, she comes from my mom's side of the family."

"Man do I feel bad for you." Chi-Chi said.

"But enough of that. Let's play." Chi-Chi cunningly said as she cracked her knuckles, smirking.

Goku smirked back. Today was going to be fun.

And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon!


	10. 10) Text

Hey guys before you read this chapter, I recently published a new Gochi fanfic called "Unfaithful." Feel free to check it out, I will warn you though it rated M for a reason. There will be tons of sexual scenes! And it is a Medieval AU, so instead of Goku x Chi-Chi it is a Kakarot x Chi-Chi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Enjoy!

"Alright who's turn is it to pick a movie?" Gine asked her family as they all sat down on the large navy blue couch. Goku's older brother Raditz recently graduated college and came to visit and spend time with his family. They all decided to do a movie night.

"Dad chose last week, so it's my turn." Goku spoke.

On his left sat his father, and on the right as hid brother. His mom sat on the left side of his father.

As Goku scrolled down the TV, he couldn't focus on picking a movie. His thoughts drifted to his almost first kiss with Chi-Chi.

He was so close! And then Maron just showed up out of nowhere!

"Hurry up Kakarot, I want to eat my popcorn." Raditz impatiently said.

Goku sighed, and picked some random love movie, much to the shock of his father and brother. Gine however was very pleased.

30 minutes went by as the Son family all cuddled together watching the movie.

**_"Oh Darien! I love you!"_**

**_"I'm sorry my love, I must leave."_**

**_"No no Darien! Oh please don't leave me!"_**

Raditz kept snickering at the lovey dovey scene, finding it absolutely ridiculous yet hilarious. Bardock sighed in annoyance, wanting the movie to end. Gine however clinged onto her husband's arm, smiling sadly as she watched the tragic love scene.

Goku however wasn't even paying attention. He wanted to expand his relationship with Chi-Chi, but how? Raditz noticed Goku's zoned out face.

"Hello? Earth to Kakarot?" He said as he waved his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Goku said, a dazed look on his face.

"Watcha thinking about?"

Goku blushed and looked away.

"Nothing."

Raditz smirked.

"Is my baby brother in looove?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Shut it Raditz!" Goku said as he stuffed his face into his pillow. Raditz laughed, as he poked Goku's shoulder.

"So is she hot?" He asked.

The response he got was a pillow in his face. Soon they started a small pillow fight, and Raditz lost his balance as he fell on top of Bardock.

"Hey watch your fucking porcupine hair son!'" Bardock yelled.

"Boys quiet!" Gine yelled, not wanting family time to be ruined.

Everybody immediately became silent, as they knew not to mess with Gine's temper.

Goku sighed. He took out his phone out of his jean pocket, hesitating at first.

He turned it on, quickly typing in his password and clicked on **_Messages_**.

He went down his contact list skipping the A and B section and found the C section.

**_Chi _**

He clicked on it, and tapped on **_New Message._**He bit his bottom lip, should he do it?

He proceeded to slowly type in a text.

**_hey chi this is goku.. i was wondering if you're ever free we can y'know, maybe go out? I'm free all next week so let me know what works for you!! thx :)_**

He pressed **_Send_** and stuffed his phone in his pocket, too nervous to even cheek if he got a reply.

Soon the movie ended, and Raditz went to sleep in his old room. Bardock and Gine went to bed as well, leaving Goku awake in his room.

He laid down on bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. As he was about to drift off to sleep, his phone beeped.

He froze and stared at his phone, before picking it up and checking to see if was a reply.

**pick me up at 2:00 saturday tiger ;)**

Goku stared at the text for a minutes, before he smiled the biggest smile ever.

Yep, today was the best day ever.

And we'll stop there! RR! Will be updated soon


	11. 11) Just A Kiss

AN: Back with another chapter, I usually update this fanfic frequently but with all the awesome reviews my other story was getting I just couldn't help myself but write more chapters for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Enjoy!

Goku patiently waited at "Kami's Cafe", waiting for his raven haired girl to show up any moment. Asking her on a date was a huge success, but his patience was slowly waring..

He turned his phone on, checking the time.

**_2:12 P.M_**

He sighed, as he tapped his fingers on the marble table. Didn't she say she would be her at 2:00? A startling realization dawned on him.

Shit he was supposed to pick her up!

Panicking, he grabbed all his stuff and ran into his car, nearly breaking the door. He slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"Damn it can I ever remember anything?" He cursed as he pulled out of the driveway and started to speed towards Chi-Chi's home.

Wait, she didn't live in just any house. She lived in a castle! Great...

Chi-Chi stood outside the castle gates, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked around, trying to spot some car driving towards her location. She took her phone out, and clicked on _**Messages**._

Scrolling down her contacts with her thumb, she clicked on **_Goku. _**She frowned as she quickly typed in a text..

While Goku drove across East City, his phone vibrated. As he got to a red light he checked the notification, gulping in fear when he realized who it was from..

**_where the heck are you?? :(_**

He couldn't just say that he forget about picking her up, so he quickly thought of a lie and typed in a text.

**_sorry!! traffic, will be there in 5_**

As soon as he clicked **_Send_** the light turned green and he continued to drive. After what seemed like ages, he arrived at the private propety of Ox. He marvelled at the area.

'Only a princess like her can afford that..'

He parked is car near a tree, and took his phone out.

**_hey im here :)_**

**_its about time :p_**

**_hehe sorry i forget easily_**

**_you silly tiger ;)_**

**_i'm by the large tree_**

**_turn _****_around_****_ you moron_**

Goku turned around, expecting to see the smiling face of his princess, but was greeted with a whack in the face.

"OWW! What was that for you?!"

"For leaving me out here alone! That's what! What type of man forgets to pick up his date?! Do you think I'd actually believe about your lie in traffic? Since when is there is traffic on Saturday?!" She yelled back at him.

Goku crouched down in fear, not wanting to get hit again. Chi-Chi crossed her arms, frowning deeply. But then seeing his innocent, scared face started to break down her cold barrier. She smiled and shook her head. She grabbed his face with both of her hands, squeezing his cheeks as if he was a little boy wanting a lollipop from the candy store.

"C'mon tiger, we have a date to go on." She said winking at him.

Goku smiled at her, as he stood up dusting off his jeans. "Right." He said giving her a thumbs up. He offered his arm to her, and she hooked arms with him as they walked towards his car.

"Oh wait!" She said, unhooking her arm out of his. Goku frowned, slightly annoyed she did that. Chi-Chi caught that and laughed.

"Don't worry we'll hold hands but I got something for you." She pulled out a capsule from her purse.

"You might wanna stand back." She warned him and threw the capsule, resulting in a loud POP!

Goku opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open, unable to process what was in front of him.

It.. was.. FOOD! Containers and plates of hot cooked food, with all the meals he requested!

"You.. YOU.. MADE THIS?!" He stuttered, as he pointed to the gallons of food.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Mhmm." She proudly said.

Goku unable to contain his excitement squealed and picked up Chi-Chi, spinning her around. They both laughed, as Chi-Chi playfully told him to stop. Goku was mesmerized by her beauty. He swore he saw stars in her eyes. Finally he stopped as he gently placed her on the sidewalk.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, wirh nothing but the birds tweeting in the background... it was such a sweet and blissful moment. Goku brought a hand up to caress her cheek, and held his breathe when he felt Chi-Chi lean into his touch.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, feeling Goku's soft palm when she suddenly realized something. They were alone, meaning Maron wasn't here. She smiled, hoping she could give her tiger a kiss.

She placed her hands on his shoulder, staring at his handsome face. Goku smiled, as he raised one eyebrow in the air wondering what she was trying to do. She stood on her tiptoes, and pulled Goku's face down to reach her level. She closed her eyes..

And placed her lips on his.

Goku's heart started to beat 10x faster, his mind was in a whole other world. He placed his hands on her shoulders, as he kissed her back. She tasted so.. sweet! Her lips were like a forbidden candy, it was such an extravagant sensation. After a couple breathless seconds, they pulled away stunned by what just happened.

Chi-Chi did not expect Goku to kiss back, but was glad. She stroked the back of his neck, as Goku wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So uh.. what next?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi giggled, as she playfully bopped his nose with the tip of her index finger.

"Well we got a date to go on, that's for sure." She said back.

"I meant.. you know I mean when people kiss it usually means that like.. you know like.. like they do more.. you know.. stuff.."

Chi-Chi laughed at Goku's extremely ridiculous explanation.

"Yes Goku, we're a thing now." She said as she kissed his forehead.

AN: I know after so many chapters they are finally a couple! Oh but more drama soon! Will be updated soon!


	12. 12) A Family Breakfast

**_AN: Hey guys back with another chapter :) I recently finished a summer program I volunteered in, meaning I'm able to write and update 24/7! I have so many Gochi story ideas, but don't worry I will finish this story and Unfaithful_**. **_Also I recently published a new Gochi fanfic called "Illicit Desires." It is rated M though! _**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy_****_!_**

Goku and Chi-Chi ended up having a very fun day. They talked and ate at a cafe, with Goku paying for her food and drinks. Afterwards he took her to a game arcade, where Chi-Chi beat him in almost every game, much to the dismay of Goku. Lastly they took a long walk under the sun together, hand in hand. Though soon Chi-Chi's feet started to hurt, so they sat on a wooden bench together watching the sunset.

Chi-Chi smiled as she leaned her head on Goku's shoulder, inhaling his natural pine like scent. It was a very comforting sensation. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment between them.

Goku on the other hand was blushing madly, but smiled and brought an arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He leaned his head on her's, as he also closed his eyes.

Things just couldn't get any better for them...

**_RING! RING! RING! _**

The sudden vibration of Chi-Chi's phone startled both of them, as their eyes snapped wide open. Chi-Chi yawned before taking her phone out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Chi-Chi darling, didn't you say you would be home by 6?" _The Ox King's voice could be heard on the other line.

Chi-Chi checked the time on her phone.

_6:48_

"Oh my gosh Papa I'm so sorry! We lost track of time, Goku will drive me back home."

_"Alright love you dear."_

"Love you too Papa." She said before hanging up and shoving her phone back in her purse.

"I'm so sorry Chi-Chi! I forgot I had to take you home at-" He was interrupted by Chi-Chi's craving lips. She then pulled away, smiling. Goku stared at her in awe.

"Today was the best day ever for me Goku. Thank you for all that you've done for me today..."

Goku smiled heartwarmingly. It was as if an angel was sent to him.

'She is an angel...' He thought.

Chi-Chi tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear, before hooking her arm around Goku's. Goku smiled before kissing her temple gently. They walked together to the car, before Goku drove off in the night. Soon Goku arrived at the castle gates and walked her there, as he held her hand.

"I'll see you Monday?" She said, as she carressed his cheek.

"Yep." Goku said warmly. Chi-Chi stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Good night." She whispered gently before her security came out and opened the gates for her, taking her in the castle. Goku watched her walk away before getting in his car and driving away.

(SUNDAY)

Goku snuggled up in his sheets, one leg dangling out of his bed, as he snored peacefully. His face a full smile as he dreamt of his raven haired angel...

_In slow motion Goku was running in a meadow full of daisies, as he saw his princess in the distance far ahead. He laughed as he saw her wave to him._

_"Goku!" She yelled his name._

_Goku smiled as he jumped to her. They looked at each other, before Chi-Chi closed her eyes and leaned her face to Goku. Goku wrapped his arms around her neck, gently calling out her name as his lips puckered up.. just inches away from her sweet plump lips..._

**_SLAP!_**

Goku immediately woke up, yelping. He rubbed his sore cheek looking around. He was met with Raditz's disgusted and infuriated expression. Goku noticed he was still wearing his pajamas, which was just a tank top and shorts.

"KAKAROT YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO ME, FUCKING KISSING ME?!" He yelled.

Goku's eyes widened. Since when would he ever make out with his brother..?

"Huh?" He said with a dazed look on his face.

"YOU MORON I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP AND THEN YOU WRAP YOUR SCRAWNY ARMS AROUND MY NECK AND MAKE OUT WITH ME! WHAT TYPE OF FETISHES DO YOU HAVE?!"

Goku froze, realizing why.

"Uhh, I kinda was dreaming about.. something and.." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Kami y'know what I don't wanna know what type of thoughts lie in your empty brain! Just get up already Mom and the old man are downstairs for breakfast." Raditz said before shutting close the door.

Goku gulped before getting out of bed to shower and change.

'I don't think he's gonna talk to me for a while..'

After drying out his hair and changing into a fresh pair of clothing, Goku walked into the kitchen as he saw his father and brother sitting at the table. Goku smiled nervously as his brother glared and snorted at him.

Gine placed the final pancake on a large tray before bringing it to the table.

"Good morning Kakarot, Raditz." Gine said as she placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. Raditz wiped it off his cheek.

"Morning mom." Goku said as he sat down next to his dad. The Sons grabbed a plate each, before piling it up with stacks of pancake. As the three boys were about to gobble down their food, Gine cleared her throat.

"What is it? I wanna eat." Bardock grumbled out.

Gine growled. "Listen up here! I slaved away this morning cooking all this food here for you because I love you! So what do you say?!"

Bardock, Raditz and Goku all looked at each other before sighing.

"Itadakimasu." They all said together in a monotune voice.

Gine smiled. "That's better, now you may eat."

No more was said as everybody inhaled their food. Gine giggled slightly seeing how Raditz was shoving down her food down his throat. Nobody could blame him though, he hadn't had his mother's homemade food in months.

"Raditz, I also made one of your favorites." Gine said with a wink.

Raditz looked up, his mouth watering and craving for more. "What is it?" He asked.

"Fried chicken with mango sauce." She slowly said, as stars started to form in Raditz's eyes.

"Whaa? No fair don't I get any?" Goku said as he pouted.

"No way! After this morning you deserve to starve!" Raditz yelled back.

"C'mon it was an accident honest!" Goku argued back, as he desperately wanted to taste his mom's killer fried chicken.

Suddenly the smell of burnt food filled with the room. Gine gasped as she ran to the stove, Bardock running to her side.

"Shoot the chicken!" Gine got her mittens as she turned the stove off and lifted the pan. In the pan was pitch black chicken, burnt stains all over the pan. Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I worked so hard on it!" Gine said as she bit her bottom lip. Bardock rubbed her back, soothing her.

"It's fine, we still have some leftover pasta in the fridge and tempura." Bardock said gently.

"Well I guess neither of us are going to have some tasty fried chicken and mango sauce.." Goku said quietly. Raditz growled as he pointed his finger to Goku.

"You imbecile you jinxed it!" He accusingly said.

"What?! When did I-" Goku was interrupted by Bardock.

"For fuck's sake can you two ever shut up?!" Bardock yelled, but winced in pain as he felt Gine kick his ankle.

"I told you no cursing allowed." She said sternly.

Suddenly Goku smiled, and laughed cheekily. Raditz growled.

"What is it now? You want me to beat you up?!" Raditz asked, his fists clenching.

"Heh no, but guess what Raditz? I'm no longer a loner." Goku said with a smirk.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Goku smirked. "Let's just say I took the Ox Princess out on a date and we made out and now we're a thing.."

Raditz stared at Goku, a shocked look on his face. Bardock and Gine stared at Goku in disbelief too.

"My.. baby boy's girlfriend is royalty?!" Gine shrieked happily, much to the dismay of Bardock's ears.

"Ho-how? Whaa?" Bardock couldn't say anything. He had never expected his son to find a significant other, especially before his older son.

"Yup! And she cooked for me!" Goku said as he pulled out a capsule from his pocket and threw it on the table.

**_POP!_**

The diner table was filled with hit fresh food. Rice, chicken, sushi, pastas and soups, and of course the shrimp tacos Goku asked for.

"EHH?!" The entire Son family expect Goku freaked out in shock, yet excitement.

"So.. are you guys just gonna stare and watch me eat or are you actually going to dig in too?" Goku asked jokingly, as he raised one eyebrow in the air.

Soon enough everybody was slurping down Chi-Chi's food. Goku was so hooked, he almost choked on a piece of chicken. He had never tasted anything so.. DELICIOUS! Of course his mother's cooking was top notch, but Chi-Chi's food was incredible! The amount of flavor and crispiness it had! It was so good.

Suddenly Goku's phone vibrated. Still chewing down some shrimp tacos, Goku checked the notification.

**_Message from: Chi_**

Goku smiled and clicked on it.

**_Hey Goku, you're a martial artist right?? I'm going to compete in a tournament and I would really appreciate it if you could help me improve my skills. Usually papa trains me but he's visiting relatives.. let me know if you're available ;))_**

Goku set his food down, as his fingers were speed texting.

**_YES YES YES!! I'm available on tuesday, does that work??_**

No sooner then later he got a reply.

**_looking forward to it tiger ;)_**

**_AN: And we'll stop there! In the next chapter there is going to be a lot of Maron drama ;)_****_ And there is going to be interactions between Chi-Chi and Goku's friend group, meaning some Vegebul, K18 and Lien moments! _**


	13. 13) Heat

**_AN: Back with another chapter! In this chapter there is going to be some real juicy drama! AKA Maron and her team!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy! _**

Soon Monday rolled again, but it was a different Monday for Goku.

He had a girlfriend.

And not just any girlfriend, but a princess! As he drove quietly to school his heart was fluttering inside. He couldn't wait to see Chi-Chi, with her beautiful smile and slender toned arms ready to embrace him.. ahh he could already feel her.

Now Goku did consider himself naive, but that didn't change the fact that he had teenager instincts, and those instincts suddenly became lust. The past few nights he was having erotic dreams of him and Chi-Chi doing.. certain activities. It was really starting to get to him.

And then came the incident when he accidentally walked onto Chi-Chi changing.. all he could think about was her body that day.

He was debating on wether he should confess about that incident to her, but decided not too as they just became a couple. He remembered Vegeta calling him a perv when he wanted to play against Chi-Chi's team.

Last thing he needed was to confirm that.

As he saw the large school building, he parked his car a flew blocks away before getting out and slamming the door shut. He grinned, as he walked up the steps and shoved the door open. As usual he was greeted by a few male students and got a few flirtish looks from girls. There was no denial that he was one of the most attractive men in the school. He smirked, his looks and body were reserved only for his raven haired beauty..

He walked into the quad as his eyes searched around, looking for his friend group. Chi-Chi usually came 10 minutes after him. As he walked around he suddenly heard somebody scream out his name.

He cringed, that voice was too familiar...

His predictions were correct as he turned around and saw Maron running towards him. He sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Gokuuu! I've missed you!" She flirtishly said as she latched onto his arm and started tugging on it like a child. She suddenly leaped up and placed a tender kiss on his face, leaving lipstick stains on his cheek. He wiped it off.

Maron frowned, but immediately put on her smile and started hugging him.

"Sooo.. have you been **_doing_** anything lately?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

Goku slowly shook his head no. Maron smirked.

"Y'know Goku, you really are an amazing man.. you deserve a _lot_ more attention.." She said, putting an emphasis on the word lot.

Goku frowned as he saw where the conversation was leading to. He gently pushed Maron off him, feeling guilty as he saw her confused face.

"Look Maron, I don't wanna hurt you or anything but.. you can't touch me or anything like that anymore ok? The closest we can be are friends."

Maron's heart pounded faster.

'What the hell does he mean by that?!'

"Goku what are you talking about..?" Maron asked, hoping he wasn't going to confirm the worst.

Goku bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

Until...

"Hey Goku! Over here!"

Goku turned around and smiled as he saw Chi-Chi sitting on the benches, waving her hand in the air. Goku smiled and waved back.

"Look Maron we'll talk later okay?" Goku said with a sympathetic smile. He run off, his mood a full bliss after seeing his princess.

"Hey Chi." Goku said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Chi-Chi smiled and closed her eyes as she snuggled into her lover's warm body, as Goku placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Nothing could stop them from having this blissful moment.

Maron however, was not amused. Her brain was telling her to yell at the lovey dovey couple, but her heart told her that she could confront them later.

Maron turned around and walked away, but looked back. She could see Chi-Chi playfully bopping Goku's nose with her index finger, both of them laughing and talking.

There was no doubt that they were in love.

Maron fumed, and stomped away.

No sooner then later it was break time, as everybody was trying to find seats and friends, others waiting in the lunchline.

Goku waited unpatiently in the back of line, wanting to eat. He groaned seeing several kids exiting the cafeteria with plates, filled with hot lunch. His stomach growled.

"Goku!"

Goku turned around and smiled seeing Chi-Chi. He waved his arm at her, indicating that he would sit with her after buying lunch. Chi-Chi laughed and held out a bento box, and pointed to some writing on it. Goku squinted as he tried to read it, his face growing into a smile.

**_Goku_**, it read.

Goku left the line, much to the confusion of other students waiting in line, as they knew about his food addiction.

"Seriously Chi, your too nice." Goku said as he took the bento box from her gentle hands.

Chi-Chi smiled. "It's the least I can do, since you agreed to train me." Chi-Chi said with a wink.

Goku smiled and opened up the box, smiling open mouthed seeing the delicious food that was laying right before his eyes. Fried rice with steamed vegetables and teriyaki chicken.. and of course soy sauce.

He couldn't help but place a tender kiss on her lips, but when he pulled away...

"Goku?! What the hell?!"

Goku turned around, seeing his group of friends and the Chi-Chi's new friends all staring at him, each one having a different reaction.

It looked like someone had splashed water on Krillin, his eyes and mouth widened in shock.

Yamcha wasn't much different, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline.

Tien just stared at Goku, his mouth a straight line yet his eyes and eyebrows were a pure look of confusion.

Vegeta gave Goku his signature glare, but smirked slightly seeing the blush on his face.

The girls however all seemed happy for Chi-Chi, seeing that their new friend got the guy of her dreams. Bulma and Launch just stared at her, their mouths opened in happiness. 18 while happy for her friend just gave Chi-Chi a smirk and a quick wink.

"Looks like somebody got her dream guy!" Launch said, as she went up to hug Chi-Chi.

"Congrats girl." 18 coolly said as she and Chi-Chi fist bumped.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Yamcha asked, though slightly disappointed that Goku got a girl before him, he was also happy that one of his best friends finally found true love.

"Heh heh, it's a long story." Goku said as he wrapped his arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder, his other hand holding the bento box.

"Well, now that you and Chi-Chi are together, Maron is sure to leave you alone!" Bulma assured, as she flipped her ponytail.

"Uhh Bulma you might wanna rethink that." Krillin said, a worried tone in his voice as he turned around.

"Huh?" Bulma turned around, confused.

"Great." Vegeta said sarcastically as he saw Maron and her team walking towards them.

Goku sighed in defeat as he saw the fuming look on Maron's face. Same could be said for her poshy group of friends.

"Hello cousin. Looks like your friends with the prissy princess." Maron said, a taunting tone in her voice.

"What do you want now Maron?" Bulma asked, not wanting to deal with her provocative cousin.

"Just wanna give a few blows to little miss Ox Princess. After all, she's nothing compared to me." Maron said as she flipped her blue hair.

"Exactly." Annin butted in, ready to support her friend no matter what.

Suddenly laughter could be heard. Everybody turned around and to their surprise it was Vegeta out of all people.

For years everybody that knew Vegeta also knew that he and Maron did NOT get along. From elementary, to middle school, and now high school.

Maron growled. "What's so funny mohawk harpy?!"

"You say she's nothing compared to you? Chi-Chi is pure royalty. And while you may be a Breif, that doesn't change the fact that you are a low class whore who can't even pass any of her classes. Hence you are 'low class' whore." Vegeta fired back.

Soon all attention in the lunchroom was directed to Maron and Vegeta. Some students took their phones out, wanting to film a possible fight. Others started to whisper.

Maron's cheeks reddened, her eyes widened. She clenched her fists, as her body shook in anger.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that too harsh? Heh, you little priss." Vegeta said, as she stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Vegeta.. don't get her too mad.." Yamcha warned, as he had witnessed Maron's temper tantrums.. and they never ended in a good result.

Vegeta however snorted. "Tch! Don't get her too mad my foot! The blue haired bitch deserves it! I can't stand hearing her shit, every goddamn day she's whining over Kakarot!"

"Hey don't call her a bitch!" PiePie said, as she placed her hands on Maron's shoulders, trying too soothe her. Maron however was having none of it.

"Get off me!" Maron said as she shoved the purple haired girl off her.

"Don't act so smart Chi-Chi! You may think I know nothing, but I'll have you know that as a Brief I know everything! And I know your father's dark secret!" Maron yelled as she pointed her finger to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi froze.

_'No way.. she couldn't know!' _

"There's no dark secret! I don't know what you're talking about but I'll have you know my father's hiding nothing!" Chi-Chi lied, as unshedded tears slowly started to build up.

Goku however could see the tears in her eyes. Suddenly rage filled him, and all that rage was directed to Maron. He walked up to her, ignoring the smile on her face.

'Hah! He wants me! He's leaving Chi-Chi!'

Fat chance as Goku glared at her.

"Listen Maron I get you like me, but you gotta understand that I don't and that I'm taken. Like I said, the closest we can be is just friends. But now I don't even wanna be your friend seeing how your treating my girlfriend! Move on Maron.. it's time to move on."

With that said Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi, and the two left the lunchroom. Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin followed them.

Before he left Vegeta turned around. "And by the way, with all that makeup and fake clothing I doubt you'll ever find a decent man in your line. Heh, you are a joke."

Bulma, 18 and even Launch glared at Maron.

"All you ever want is just drama. Grow up Maron." Bulma harshly said as she, 18 and Launch followed the guys.

Maron growled before letting out a scream of frustration. She looked around seeing all the stares she was recieving.

"What are you all looking at?! The show is over!" She yelled back, as everyone looked away minding their own business.

_'I swear one way or another.. I'll get my revenge on Vegeta, Bulma and Goku and Chi-Chi.. I swear!' _

**_AN: YIKES! Maron is not happy. I love to make Vegeta so savage, it really is fun to write him like that. Next chapter more Son family moments! And Goku's family will finally meet Chi-Chi! And more drama.. heh heh.._**

**_Will be updated soon! _**


	14. 14) I Love You

**_AN: A quick update for ya'll! I'm going to focus on this story more cause I want to complete it. Plus it's really fun writing it :) Don't worry I will update Unfaithful and Illicit Desires soon!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy_****_! _**

Goku was in his room, typing in his essay for history. As his fingers clicked on the keyboard, his mind drifted back to the encounter with Maron yesterday. God, she was such a snob. It stressed him out just thinking about her.

He suddenly stopped his typing to think..

_Goku and Chi-Chi walked out of the cafeteria, their arms wrapped around each other. Chi-Chi's body shook as she sobbed. Every cry a stab to Goku's heart, he couldn't stand to hear her cry. It was just too much for him. He looked behind him, seeing all their friends in the distance. He looked back at Chi-Chi as he sat both of them on a bench._

_Chi-Chi __just__ buried her face in Goku's blue sports jacket, as her cries started to decrease. Goku combed her loose raven locks with his fingers, trying to soothe her. After a few minutes of silence Goku spoke_.

_"Chi.. you okay?" He asked, as he placed a kiss on top of her head._

Chi-Chi_ looked up, whimpering slightly as she nodded her head.__"I'm fine.. I'm sorry if my crying is annoying.. I couldn't help-" Goku interrupted her._

_"Chi-Chi, don't you dare apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's Maron who needs to apologize to you." He spoke truthfully_.

_Chi-Chi st__ared__ at Goku, her midnight eyes now a faint red. Goku titled her chin up a bit, and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Chi-Chi didn't protest and just melted against him._

Goku sighed, he absolutely hated drama. And to see his girlfriend cry because of it just tore him apart. One thing he was certain of knowing.. he didn't like to see Chi-Chi cry. Sure he had seen people cry before and it made him sad but.. Chi-Chi just broke him apart when she cried. He promised himself to never make her cry.

Suddenly the door swung open and his dad came in. Goku looked up and closed his laptop. He was practically a carbon copy of his dad, the same hairstyle and eyes. But of course he had his mother's skin complexion and soft heart.

"Hey what's up?" Goku asked.

"I got a call from the school counselors. Some students reported a fight and said you and your friends were involved. Care to explain?" Bardock asked, as he crossed his arms.

Goku mentally groaned. Of course Maron's pesky friends had to snitch on him and his buds.

"We didn't start it, some crazy girl at my school did. She really likes me for some reason and she insulted my girlfriend." Goku said frowning, as he thought of Chi-Chi's crying.

Bardock chuckled lowly. "Man, so now you're going through it huh?" Bardock asked as he sat next to his son.

"Huh?" Goku rose an eyebrow in air.

Bardock looked up, his mind drifting off to past memories. "I've told you and your brother many stories about me and your mom, but there was one story I never told cause I thought you weren't mature enough for it."

Goku continued to listen. Bardock spoke again.

"I've known your mom since elementary, but I never realized my feelings for her until my junior year. To see the shy and short girl I knew in elementary grow up into a soft yet strong woman she has become today sparked something in me. Of course because of my feelings drama entered my life."

"What type of drama?" Goku asked curiously.

"Just like you, somebody else really liked me as well. And she did not like your mother." Bardock as he laughed a bit.

Goku's eyes widened. His father experienced the same thing too?!

"Wow, what happened?" Goku asked.

"She would often yell harsh things at your mother, and tried to get me drunk so she could take advantage of me. She never succeeded. It wasn't until a few weeks before graudation I decided to propose to your mother in front of her. And when I did.. oh man I'll never forget the look on her face. We went to college, graduated, and we got married. The same year we had your brother and a few years later we had you." Bardock said as he finished the story.

Goku stared at his father. He never imagined that would happen to him.

"Man, I never knew that happened. I could see why you didn't tell me that one."

Bardock smirked as he rubbed his son's back. He got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"It's dinner time." He said and left the door open. Goku got up and followed his Dad. He saw his brother and mother at the table, their utensils in their hands as they waited for the two other Son family members to join them.

Goku sat next to his brother, while his father sat next to Gine as always. They said their blessings and started to dig in the food. As much as Goku thought his mom's food was delicious, he kept wondering what Maron had mentioned during the fight, saying that she knew Chi-Chi's father's "dark secret." What dark secret could there be about Chi-Chi's family?

He decided that he and Chi-Chi needed to talk. And not just talk during break, but a heart to heart talk in privacy. He tried to think of where he could talk to her though.

A cafe? Too crowded.

The school bathroom? That's a big no no.

His car? Just no.

He mentally groaned, but suddenly a light bulb lit in his brain. Maybe he could invite her to his home, and they could talk in his room. Of course it had to be a day where his parents and snobby brother wasn't home. He smiled.

"Hey Mom? Dad? Are you guys having any late night shifts this week?" Goku suddenly asked.

Gine looked up from her plate, so did Bardock as he slurped up his noodles.

"Hmm.. I believe this Wednesday my shift is until 10:25 P.M.." Gine said as she placed her finger under her chin.

Gine owned a meat shop downtown, and it was a huge success. Her meat was considered to be the highest quality in West City.

"Me and the team have a late night meeting with the boss until 12 on Thursday." Bardock said as he swallowed his sip of red wine.

Bardock worked in a search and rescue team with his friends that he had known since elementary, it was a tiring job but it was a good salary.

"Raditz?" Goku asked.

"What?" Raditz asked, as he chowed down a loaf of bread.

"Are you out of town this week?" Goku asked.

"Tch, no. And even if I was why do you care?"

Goku groaned. "C'mon Raditz just tell me."

"Kakarot, what's this about? If you're thinking about having your friends over for some late night party you can forget about that." Bardock gruffily said.

"No no! It's not that it's..! Uhh.." Goku stopped as he suddenly realized that his family never met Chi-Chi.

"Spill it Kakarot." Raditz said.

Goku blushed, seeing this Raditz smirked.

"Ohh is this about that Princess you're dating?" Raditz tauntingly said as he poked Goku's cheek.

Gine gasped and clasped her hands together. "You're going to bring your girlfriend over?! Oh this is an opportunity I cannot miss!"

Bardock smirked. "Why not, we finally get to meet Kakarot's royal significant other."

"Dad! We're not engaged!" Goku yelled as he hid his face in his hands.

"Oh just wait a few years, you'll be changing your words." Bardock said, his trademark smirk visible to all.

Goku groaned and banged his head on the table. Needless to say, Goku didn't eat dinner that night.

Wednesday rolled by, and as always Goku met up with Chi-Chi at the bleachers as he greeted her with a short and tender kiss. They walked hand in hand around the quad together, talking about homework and such.

Chi-Chi smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned her head on Goku's arm. She hadn't been so happy in such a long time.. this man made her so happy.. and nobody would take his place..

Goku then decided it was time to talk.

"Hey Chi?" Goku said.

Chi-Chi looked up, her face beaming. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk..?" He asked gently.

Chi-Chi looked at him longingly, trying to read the look on his face. Her heart started to beat faster.

'No.. he couldn't.. we just got together..'

"Sh..sure Goku.." Chi-Chi said uneasily, as her grip loosened. Goku gritted his teeth but led him and her in an empty hallway in one of the study buildings.

Suddenly Chi-Chi pulled away from him.. and bursted into tears. Goku's heartstrings were immediately pulled as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Fine.. just do it! Leave me for that blue haired bimbo!" Chi-Chi sobbed.

Goku's eyes widened. Why in the god's name would he leave his raven haired beauty for that bitc-

He suddenly froze as he realized why she was crying. Did she think.. he was breaking up with her? He placed a kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly.

"Chi.. I'm not leaving you.. Chi!" Goku said sternly as he shook her shoulders. Chi-Chi looked up, her tears illuminating her face. It was such a beautiful sight. He gently wipes her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Chi-Chi smiled as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

"I'm sorry Goku for thinking such a stupid thing.. it's just ever since that fight in the cafeteria I just couldn't think straight.." She admitted as she looked down.

"Hey don't worry.. but that's what I wanted to talk about.." Goku said gently. Chi-Chi looked up, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well actually I was wondering.. do you wanna come over to my house tomorrow? We can watch a movie or do homework together?" Goku politely asked, smiling as he saw the smile on Chi-Chi's face.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything.." She shyly admitted.

"Chi-Chi you have never been a bother to me. Just let your dad know and let me know if you're available."

Chi-Chi smiled. What had she done to get such a wonderful man in her life? Nobody had ever brought her such joy to her life.. of course she loved her dad and all but this man here.. he had the looks of a god, the mind of a child, but the heart of a pure angel..

She hugged his arm and looked up.

"I love you Goku." She said, her knees feeling weak as she stared into Goku's onyx orbs.

Little did she know that Goku was feeling the same way.

"I love you too Chi." He replied back before they both sealed it off with a kiss.

**_AN: NEXT CHAPTER GOKU WILL FINALLY LEARN OF CHI-CHI'S BACKSTORY! And more Maron drama too, but this time it's juicer. Also some interaction between the girls and the guys _**


End file.
